


Things We Forgot

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/F, I had so many feels, Kalex, Spoilers for Episode 6, actually this is completely her fault, and chimera didn't help, at all, blame her, everything, i had to write it, not a danvers sisters thing, romantic kalex, so yeah spoilers for episode 6, supegirl season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: After Kara leaves Alex's place there's a knock at the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



> This is completely one hundred and ten percent Chimera's fault. She hit my kalex feels button and I couldn't stop.

After Alex has cried more tears than she thinks she has since her father died she convinces Kara to go home, to rest. “I’ll be fine, Kar,” she promises, leaning in the doorway to her balcony. “Heartbreak I can handle, it just takes a little while.”

Kara nods, reaching out to draw the other woman into her arms, “I love you,” she says against her ear.

“I love you too,” Alex replies, squeezing Kara tightly, as tightly as she can. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Kara says before pushing herself up into the air. Watching Kara for long moments Alex sighs, stepping back into her apartment and shutting the door to the balcony, drawing the curtains. She’s far too familiar with Kara’s circle backs to check on her when she says she’s fine.

She moves to the counter, refilling her glass before settling back on her couch, knees drawn up to her chest. Her glass of wine is half gone when the knock sounds at the door and she shakes her head, standing up and moving towards it, “You had better have forgotten something,” she mutters.

When she snatches the door open she isn’t expecting someone to collide with her, pushing her back inside the apartment, soft, full lips meeting her own, drawing her in. She closes her eyes, one hand curving over a shoulder as the other rises to tangle in long hair, drawing the person before her closer. “I did forget something,” Kara says, forehead pressed against Alex’s, the older woman’s eyes still pressed tightly closed. “I forgot something I haven’t thought about in years.”

Slowly Alex’s eyes flutter open, “Forgot what?”

“That I’ve wanted to do that since I was thirteen.”

The smile that curves Alex’s lips is a little foregin after the day she’s had, “I can te-” she starts but is cut off by Kara’s lips, not that she really minds. She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, allows herself to be drawn impossibly closer to the younger woman.

Kara draws back after long moments, “Can I kick Maggie’s ass?”

“No,” Alex says, thumbs running lightly across Kara’s eyebrows and cheeks, something she’d found comfort in doing when they’d sleep beside each other as teenagers. She thinks about it then, maybe Vicki was the first but she certainly wasn’t the last or the one who meant the most.

“Just a small laser burn -” Kara’s cut off this time, Alex pulling her bodily into her, lips meeting, teeth bumping, tongues battling. When they separate again, both breathing heavily Kara smiles, “You are far too good at that.”

Alex actually chuckles then, pulling back slightly from Kara, “We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

Kara nods, “We do,” she says quietly, hands resting on Alex’s sides, “but it can wait. It can wait for tomorrow. Tonight let's just do like we used to. Lets curl up in bed, or on the balcony if you can stand the cold and talk for hours.” She nods, “And this time,” she reaches up, brushing hair from Alex’s eyes, “this time let's talk about you.”

“I think I’d like that,” Alex says, her cheeks burning red as she leans up to kiss Kara once more, “I think I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
